


Playing with Daddy

by William01pd2018



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Butt Plugs, Come Inflation, Cum belly, Daddy Kink, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, belly bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:15:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8260726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/William01pd2018/pseuds/William01pd2018
Summary: Harry has fun playing with daddy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter. The lovely J.K. Rowling does. I sadly make no money from this. The only things I get from this are lovely comments or suggestions (hint, hint). All Flames will be used to keep me warm when the cold times come.

Harry sighs, gazing fondly at his now distended belly. The round curve would be blocking his view of his feet if he were standing up. He looked like he was ready to give birth. They had worked all day and all night for this. He knew that his ass and stomach would be sore tomorrow but at this point he simply did not care.

 

~~~~Flashback~~~~

 

“Daddy” Harry moaned, as he felt James cock ram through his now gaping hole. “So good Harry, take my cock! Take it really good.” James half shouted and half moaned. James looked down and saw a bump moving in rhythm with his cock. He grabbed Harry’s hands and put them on his stomach. His eyes widen, he could feel the head of James’s ten-inch penis against his now slightly rounded stomach.          

 

James came for an eleventh time, Harry’s belly now looking like he was a six months pregnant. James would have asked Harry to pass him one of the butt plugs that they kept on the nightstand, but Harry was a drooling incoherent mess. The pressure of his belly making him dry orgasm over and over. Looking like he had been tortured by the Cruciatus Curse by all the twitching he was doing.

 

James reached over the mess that was his son and grabbed the glass plug. He pulled his no flaccid cock out Harry’s Stretched hole; before any of his precious cum could spill he worked in the plug. James gently wiped down Harry, wiping drying cum, and sweat, from his son’s body.

 

Throwing the cloth over his shoulder James cuddled up to his now heavily pregnant looking partner. Kissing him on the lips he muttered a good night and gave into morpheus.


End file.
